rlmeufandomcom-20200215-history
Half in the Bag
Half in the Bag is a webseries by Mike Stoklasa and Jay Bauman in which the two hacks play VCR-Repairmens who review movies while on a repairjob at Fake-Plinkett played by Rich Evans. Besides quiping about movies, the two Main Characters, Lovebirds and Co-Hosts Jay and Mike, also talk about other Redlettermedia related outings such as their appeareances and experience at various Conventions. Format Mike and Jay usually sit in front of a TV-Set and talk non-chalantly about Movies they either saw earlier, just pulled out of their Asses (e.g.: Zaat!) or some other Redlettermedia related endavour. The Review starts with an introduction of the movies by Jay after which the two Hosts discuss "interesting" details with interlooping RLM humour. The Discussion Points can vary in their categories and the detail in which they are discussed as their is no Review Guide/Concept they adhere to. It usually boils down to how the discussions goes "organically". The Show also has a over-arching Plot as well as episodic Centric Miniplots. Both are attempts to mimic the Comedy-Show Format while retaining the RLM/Plinket Humor for the gross, obscene and morbid, but only achieving ... we'll edit this in post Cast and Characters Mike Stoklasa plays Mike, a VCR-Repairman from the Lightning Fast VCR Repair. Together with Jay, his job is to repair Fake-Plinkett's VCR but both soon ignore their work and try to fleece money out of Side-Universe Plinkett by delaying the repair as much as possible. Jay Bauman plays Jay, the amish underling of Mike. He was shot and killed during the Civil War but has now risen again as a bearded Zombie who happens to watch movie and has a morbid curiosity, something Mike points out is STUPID. Rich Evans plays Not-Bizzarro-but-still-Fake-Plinkett. NBBSFP seems to be a very stupid man and is being ripped out of his money by the two VCR-Repairmen as he doesn't realize that those two hacks are not working but only putting the VCR is a worse condition. He also stars in other Miniroles, such as himself, the guy at the comic book store and George Lucas. Rich Evan's Laugh also makes some Cameos. Plot Season 1 Mike and Jay arrive at Fake-Plinketts for a VCR-Repair Job, but do shit and make themselves comfortable in his house while screwing over Fake-Plinkett. They also drink a lot of Beer. A LOT. I mean seriously, these guys drink and pass out more often than George Lucas has raped your childhood per minutes. Season 2 Mike and Jay are kicked out by Fake-Plinkett and while trying to find their way back to the VCR-Repairshop they are entangled in a conspiracy by The Man with No Chin. Later they arrive back at the shop to find that George Lucas has taken over it in a bid to rid the world of every remaining VHS copy of the original Star Wars trilogy. Production Mike something something something work stuff. Jay edits the Series. Something about the Set and that it was moved. Plinkett's Title Sequence Blurbs Every episode includes a line spoken at the start by Stoklasa in the voice of Plinkett (different to the Evans Plinkett seen in the episodes). These include: - "FUCK MOVIES!" - "The devil is my hairdo?" - "Get out of my car and into my dreams!" - "Why are you watching this?" Episodes =Season 1 = =Season 2= Season 3 Reception EVERYONE LOVES IT BECAUSE EVERY IMAGE IS SO DENSE Category:Format